Graceless
by DesperateHour
Summary: A year away from court was not long enough, but it will have to do. Now, Lilia Marquis has returned to French court with a vengeance. Under threat from Catherine and the promise of a crown, she is relentless to seduce Francis and take France as her own. However, a dark history and royal complications arise as Lily discovers she is losing all of the power she once cherished.
"Must I really have to point out the proverbial elephant in this room?"

It suffocates us both, the tension wraps his fingers around my throat and threatens to crush my windpipe. Catherine speaks of the weather in Paris and how well the harvest has arrived in the Southern lands. She has begun discussing the main course for tonight's feast, but I don't care or believe she does herself. I stand at the window, staring out over the courtyard, the sun is falling heavy into the sea.

Catherine's lips purse. I feel her gaze biting into the back of my head, I will not let her turn me into prey.

We are both known predators, though there is no comfort in that.

"I don't like you" She says. There is no shame. She turns away, I can feel her eyes lift.

I shrug, "And I don't like you" At least there is unbounded honesty. "These things are known, Catherine. Yet, at your request, I've been invited to take refuge in your castle... as an _honoured_ guest" I turn my back to the window, opening myself to the room. Her chamber in dimly lit, accented in deep crimson fabrics and fixtures. I reach for a twisted glass vile on the window sill, there is a scarlet liquid inside. I frown.

I wonder who this pretty little poison will come to.

The queen sleeps soundly in a room dripping with death, filled with a hundred glass boxes holding tortures beyond anyone's imagination.

The Queen of France is a cunning woman. She is merciless and she is lethal. The way she sits with her back to me, staring into her own eyes through the reflection of a mirror; it is not comforting. "I love my children" She begins, "I would do absolutely anything in my power to ensure their success and wellbeing, as you might understand"

I nod.

"My eldest, Francis is… not in a good place" She, momentarily, lifts her eyes to peer at me through the mirror. I set the vile down on the window sill and stand with my hands folded over my lap, watching her skeptically.

I nod, my sights falling onto another little glass box perched on a shelf across the room. I move towards it, the poison inside is inked like a night's starless sky. "Yes, I'd hate to be the future King of France. Living in endless wealth and prosperity is such a pain" There are some thoughts I should consider keeping to myself, though I hardly do and doubtfully will.

Catherine glares, "You do not see what I see"

"I apologize, Your Grace… but even so, I don't see what Francis' _terrible_ misfortunes have to do with my invitation"

"Well I haven't invited you because I enjoy your company, have I?" She snaps. "I want something and you know I want something. Even if you are half as sickly clever as you thought you were a year ago, you'd still be able to figure that out at least."

I nod, "Oh my, hard to believe it's been a year since we've last been blessed by each other's company…" I pause, "And you're still the cold, bitter bitch you were then" I hold the ebony concoction high, studying it in the last light of day. My eyes narrow. "Honestly, I figured you were planning to poison me upon my arrival. Or perhaps you were bored by the triviality of court and wished to divulge in a game with your favourite opponent"

"Do not flatter yourself. You are far from my favourite opponent" She sputtered.

I laugh, "Oh, yes. That would be your husband. Charming man. Does he talk of me much, anymore? Do you remember the one time he tried to force my virtue? Such a tease" I offered her a sideways glance, catching her horrified expression. I breathe a laugh, "By accepting your invitation, I've agreed to lock myself in a cage with a tiger. I've yet to decide whether I want to risk poking it repeatedly with a stick"

Catherine smiles, "You are so bright"

"Starving for entertainment, actually" I reply.

I walk across the room and lay a hand on the back of the Queen's chair, I look into the mirror and meet her eye in the reflection. She reaches up and places her cold hand over mine, it's almost as intimate as it is threatening. I tilt my head to the side and she takes a breath, "And you just adore the look in someone's eye when you've hit the wrong button" she says. I smile. "You will make a terrible Queen, but with guidance, it is something I can adjust"

I throw my head back and laugh, "You aren't serious"

She nods. Of course, I knew she was. The Queen of France did not throw empty words into the air. She holds a small transparent bowl filled with pearls in her lap, they are soaking in a clear liquid that smells of lavenders.

"Me? The Queen? Of France? Is that why you invited me here?" I'm shaking my head. "You're insane. He's engaged, Catherine"

"Mary is temporary. You will have no trouble taking her place"

"I will not marry Francis"

"Then you will die"

We stare at each other through the mirror. Everything is still, tense. "I suppose you're going to try and kill me yourself?"

She turns sharply in her seat, I step back. There are very few times I question the Queen's sanity, she has an unspoken power that comes with her stability. Tonight, I have my doubts. "You don't scare me, and that scares you. You don't want me to marry your son"

"Of course not"

"Then why!"

She inhales, sharply. "Do you want to be Queen?"

"Of course" I will not lie. I've always had a…. fondness for power. "But I'm not stupid, I know you don't want me to be Queen. What will happen to Mary? Why not her?"

"Do you really care, Lilia? Your emotional capacity of a rock does not lead me to believe you hold much concern for Mary's future here at court" Catherine pauses, "And if you do your job well, she will not have a future here at court to be concerned about"

I do not fully understand Catherine's angle, but her proposal is fascinating. As it is, I have nothing to lose besides my head and even that isn't all so valuable to me most days. "As for why… just trust she does not belong here, she is her very own poison."

I'm still holding the small glass box with opal colored toxin, I fiddle with it and narrow my eyes, "What do I get in return?"

Catherine blinks, "Is a crown not enough?"

I shake my head. She knows what I want. We've known each other far too long for her to pretend she does not follow. There is one thing I desire more than a crown, more than a King, more than my own Kingdom… Catherine looks away, she sighs. "Not this again…" She says, her voice is quiet.

There is nothing in my grim expression that would suggest I was joking.

She shakes her head, and reaches for her blush. "It will be done"

I smile, "I guess you have yourself a seductress then"

"And I damn well better get a Queen out of her" We exchange a look, before she turns away. "Just stay out of my way"

I chuckle, moving towards the exit. I click my tongue with each step, shaking my head in disapproval. The glass box slides up my sleeve, she's fully aware I've taken it but doesn't say a word. "That is no way to treat your daughter-in-law, Catherine"

She scoffs, "I am your queen"

The guard opens the door, and I step into the hall. "For now" I call over my shoulder, nodding to the man in arms and striding down the corridor towards my chambers. Of course, I have no intention to actually retire. I have things to do, troubles to stir and people to bother. I'm sure the castle will be thrilled with the return of their dear Lilia, with her whispery voice and friendly smile. I laugh. Catherine is the only person in this damn castle who knows anything at all and the rest have only reason to believe I'm as pure as rain and sweet as sugar.


End file.
